


Ghost of You

by diezminutos



Series: Omander Song Fics [2]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: This is based on "Ghost of You" by 5 Seconds of Summer





	Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the future after high school!

“This is for the best,” Omar said without looking at him. The voice in his head was screaming that he should stop and reconsider. 

“But I love you,” Ander sighed, his eyes tearing up. “I can fix this. We can work. Omar, por favor.”

Here I am waking up   
Still can’t sleep on your side  
There’s your coffee cup   
The lipstick stain fades with time  
If I can dream long enough   
You’d tell me I’d be just fine  
I’ll be just fine

The apartment felt empty. If anything it should have felt smaller with all the clutter Ander left around all the time. It had gotten so bad that Guzmán and Polo refused to come over anymore. Ander decided that was fine and stopped inviting them. They tried inviting him over to Polo’s place a few times a week, and at first, Ander pretended that he was sick or tired from work but they could only give so much.

Guzmán was worried. He had never seen Ander like this. One Saturday morning, they decided to go to his apartment to help him clean up. When they found shattered pieces of a coffee mug with the letter “O” badly painted on it and Ander sobbing in the middle of the floor, they counted their blessings that they had come.

“Hey,” Guzmán said softly as he came in the room. “Polo and I are gonna help you clean up. Get rid of some things.”

“His things?” Ander whispered.

“Yeah,” Polo nodded. “You’re gonna be okay.”

So I drown it out like I always do  
Dancing through our house   
With the ghost of you  
And I chase it down   
With a shot of truth  
Dancing through our house   
With the ghost of you

“Omar, when I said you could stay here, I didn’t know you’d be coming home drunk every night!” Nadia came into the kitchen as Omar collapsed on the couch. “It’s almost 3 am.”

“Lo siento,” he grumbled.

“I thought you were meeting with someone to talk about a place in the morning,” she sighed and found a blanket. “ I told you from the beginning that this was temporary.”

“I know,” he groaned. “I need time.”

“Guzmán is moving in next week. I’d like you to be gone by then,” she gave him a pillow.

“Nadia, that’s-”

“It’s been over a month. I’ve been very generous.”

“It’s not fair.”

“You know what’s not fair? Breaking up with your boyfriend and not even giving him a reason! Barging in here with no notice when I’m trying to get my life with my boyfriend started! Coming home drunk all the time and making a mess!” she yelled. She turned to go back to her room. “You need to think long and hard about what’s fair.”

Cleaning up today  
Found that old Zepplin shirt  
You wore when you ran away   
And no one could feel your hurt  
We’re too young, too dumb   
To know things like love  
But I know better now

“We need to get rid of everything that’s his. Like he never lived here,” Guzmán gave Ander a box. “We’ll do the kitchen and living room. You start in your bedroom.”  
Ander opened the drawers of his dresser and found an old shirt. Omar wore it one of the first nights he stayed over. Ander remembers them laying in bed and Omar was talking about the science of the universe. How infinite it was. “It’s so big and I can’t wait for the day that I never have to see his face ever again.” Ander had foolishly promised that nothing would ever hurt Omar ever again. He remembers how invincible he felt claiming the role of Omar’s protector. He felt ridiculous now.

“Is that yours?” Polo came in the room watching Ander still holding the shirt. “You don’t wear t-shirts.”

“For sleeping,” Ander wadded it up and shoved it to the back of his dresser.

Too young, too dumb  
To know things like love

“How’s he doing?” Nadia whispered into the phone when she thought Omar was still in the bathroom and couldn’t hear her. “You can bring his stuff with you when you move in…I talked to him. I told him he has to be gone by next week. Okay. Te quiero.”

“He’s getting rid of my stuff?” Omar whispered.

“What do you want him to do with it?” Nadia sighed.

“Tell Guzmán I’ll get it myself.”

“Omar. Don’t!” Nadia stood up. “It’s easier this way.”

“I want to give him an explanation,” he mumbled. “It’s only fair, right?”

 

Omar had no explanation. He had no idea what he was going to say as he made his way up the stairs to Ander’s floor.

“You’re here,” Polo gaped as he saw him in the stairwell. “Um, Guzmán was going to bring your things-”

“I know,” Omar nodded. “I just wanted to talk to Ander.”

“I don’t know that that’s such a good idea-”

“I just need a few minutes alone with him. Can you get Guzmán out of there for that long?”

“Yeah,” Polo nodded.

“Polo?” Omar mumbled as Polo went back up the stairs to get Guzmán. “Do you think he’ll ever forgive me?”

“I don’t know,” he shook his head.

 

When Polo and Guzmán were finally gone, Omar approached Ander’s apartment. He knew he only had a few moments before protective Guzmán would be back in action, so he had to think of something quickly. His thoughts were stopped when Ander opened the door.

“Omar,” Ander whispered. “What are you doing here?”

“Ander,” he reached for his hand. Ander didn’t pull away but he didn’t meet him halfway either. He retracted his hand. “Can I explain?”

“You don’t need to. I understand.”

“No, you don’t. I was scared. “No one has ever cared for me the way you did and I didn’t know what to do. I wasn’t used to all the things…coffee in the morning and dessert at night. No one loved me the way you do…or did-”

“Do,” Ander whispered. “No use in lying about it.”

“Do,” Omar repeated. And that was all the confidence he needed. “This is a long shot, but…I was hoping you could give me a second chance. I’ll be better this time. I’ll be braver and make you breakfast in bed and lunch and dinner. And I’ll watch your favorite shows with you even though I have no idea what’s going on and I’ll-”

“Deal,” Ander laughed softly.

“Really?” Omar sighed.

“Yeah,” Ander nodded and put his hand out just as Omar had earlier. Omar accepted it and squeezed it gently. “I like scrambled eggs by the way.”  
Omar laughed and pulled Ander to him gently. “Te quiero.”

“Te quiero,” Ander whispered back and hugged him tightly. “Guzmán is going to kill me,” he mumbled against Omar’s shoulder. “He’s gonna think I’m stupid for getting back together with you.”

“Do you think it’s stupid?” Omar rubbed his back.

“No,” Ander shook his head. “But I don’t know a lot about love.” He pulled away slightly and played with Omar’s fingers. “I know how I feel about you and that’s about it.”

“That’s enough,” Omar whispered.


End file.
